Poison Never Tasted So Sweet
by curryforyourthoughts
Summary: Sebastian is in New York during his third year of college, and runs into someone he never thought he'd see; especially the way they look now. Skank!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

A distant thumping could be heard as Sebastian made his way into New York's hottest gay nightclub, sauntering through the entrance and surveying the strobe lights and mash of bodies on the dance floor with distant interest. It had taken him months of experimenting and exploring to test out each hidden bar and club to see which had the best atmosphere, and this club had certainly held his interest the most. Sebastian had only been living in New York for three years, but as a college student he made the most of his nightlife. The men were certainly the most attractive and adventurous here, and that made his conquests a little easier.

He surveyed the room now, eyeing any potential one-night stands on the dance floor or sitting at the bar. He froze when he spotted a figure sitting at the bar, their back turned to him. The man was clad in leather, his slim yet firm looking shoulders standing out and looking muscular despite being under a leather jacket. His legs were propped up on a stand in the bar stool, practically trapped in his tight black pants. Dark boots were laced up to his knees, shining in the dim light.

Sebastian grinned, his signature leer in place before locking his sight on the figure and making his way to the bar.

As he approached the man and got closer, he began to make out more details. The way numerous piercings could be seen on the edges of the man's ears. The way the black, impossibly tight jeans had purposeful rips and patches all along the sides. The way the hair visible from the back of him had nearly been taken over by a bright, tasteful pink color, and the way it was spiked up at the top.

Sebastian glided into the bar stool next to him before smoothly angling his seat and purring,

"What can I get for you, killer?"

However when the figure turned to him with a dubious but smirking expression, Sebastian's eyes widened and the next thing out of his mouth was,

"Kurt?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian stared in awe at the man in front of him who had changed so much. Kurt's already admittedly handsome face had matured; his jaw-line had broadened and cheekbones had become more defined. His eyes were darkened around the rims with eye-liner and his pink-streaked hair was spiked up in an impressive coif. There were piercings on his eyebrow, his nose, and all along his ears (which also had bright pink plugs in them). Sebastian would have never assumed lady-face Hummel would turn into the bad-boy type sitting before him.

After he realized he had been staring, he snapped out of it in time to see Kurt smirk and say,

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the meerkat himself. What're you doing in New York, and hitting on me no less?" Sebastian's eyes widened at Kurt's deepened voice; it had matured by itself but it seemed as if Kurt was purposefully trying to make it sound gruffer.

"If you must know, I've been working towards a major in law, but it never hurts to check out fresh meat during the weekends. And don't flatter yourself, Hummel, the back of your head hid your gay-face quite well." he added with a leer. When Kurt turned away after merely raising his eyebrows and shooting him a sneer, Sebastian felt a little disoriented. What happened to the prim and proper uptight diva? Where was all their banter and snipping? And what was with all the eye make-up?

He shook himself out of it and gazed at Kurt again with an appraising eye. Maybe the new Kurt wasn't so bad; he was certainly way hotter. Maybe he had been going after the wrong guy in the relationship the entire time; he looked up and down Kurt's form, from his long, lean legs to his porcelain neck, and stopped at his black, painted fingernails that were tapping against the side of his beer. His mouth turned up in a smirk as he acquired a new target.

"But, sweet cheeks, you aren't so bad if I say so myself. Looks like puberty did my eyes a big favor." Sebastian winked and leaned into Kurt's personal space.

"What do you say; want to come and dance with me? And maybe we could do more, the night is still young." He whispered into Kurt's ear, his hot breath ghosting over his skin.

Kurt responded with a dry chuckle before abruptly spinning around on his chair and jumping up.

"I'm gonna be doing a lot of dancing tonight, Smythe, but none of it is gonna be with you." Still standing, Kurt downed the rest of his beer before sauntering off into the middle of the dance floor.

Sebastian eyed his retreating form with disbelief. Lady-face Hummel just turned him down? Besides, what had happened to him? The last time Sebastian had seen Kurt arrive on a dance floor, he had strutted through the crowd like it was his runway. Now he tracked a pathway through, his eyes gleaming dangerously, and had people practically backing away from him even as they looked him up and down with lust.

Sebastian turned on his stool and locked gazes with Kurt, who was grinning at him from where he was dancing in the midst of other men on the dark dance floor. Sebastian gave a self-deprecating little laugh before winking at Kurt and throwing down a handful of bills to pay for both of their drinks, while standing up to leave.

Sebastian didn't know what was going on with Kurt Hummel, but he couldn't wait to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Sebastian saw Kurt, it was a place he never would have expected.

Sebastian was stumbling across the stone-cobbled pathway in his college campus, his fingers tightly gripping his cup of coffee, which was practically his life support at the moment. His hair was messy from the wind, and the tips of his ears were tinged red because of the mid-winter chill. It was early December, only a couple weeks from when he last saw Kurt, when something caught his eye from across campus.

It was a man on the other side of the courtyard, lazily strolling through the grass even though students were discouraged from walking on it. He looked over his shoulder for a second and Sebastian's eyes widened as he realized that it was _Kurt_.

He looked different from when he saw him that other night. Instead of a sleek kind of dangerous, he looked rattier and rougher, the "smoking underneath the school bleachers" type. Instead of incredibly dark, shiny tight pants, he had on baggy jeans with tears around the knee area. He was wearing a brown knit beanie on his head, angled so his pink streaked coif still poked out of the front. He still had on a leather jacket over a faded t-shirt, but this jacket was much looser around his chest than the other one. Kurt just looked shabbier than before, like he didn't care what anyone thought of him here. Sebastian couldn't help but notice that in either outfit, Kurt still gave off an aura of dangerous charm.

Making a split-second decision, Sebastian tightened the strap of his messenger bag and hastened to follow Kurt.

He scrambled across the grass, ignoring the disapproving looks from random students. He eventually got about ten feet behind Kurt and decided to maintain his distance, just to see where Kurt was headed. Could it be possible that Kurt went to his college? Why else would he be on campus?

Kurt didn't seem to notice his pursuer and continued strolling through the courtyard. He walked right past the closest building and seemed to be headed to the exit of the college. Sebastian followed him up to a gate that surrounded campus, with a small emergency exit he had never seen before tucked secretly amongst the wrought iron gate. Just before he was about to approach Kurt and maybe tap him on the shoulder, his watch caught his eye and he glanced down.

"9:32 a.m.", it read. Sebastian's eyes widened and he quietly cursed under his breath before frantically turning around; his class started at 9:30. He half-ran towards the building where his class was, turning over different excuses he could use in his head.

What he didn't notice was Kurt looking over his shoulder and warily eying his retreating form, his expression mixed and unreadable.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm a sucky person who sucks and never updates (this is assuming anyone is actually interested in reading this) so I'm SORRY T~T Here's a slightly longer than usual update, don't kill me! :(

"Hey Sebastian, want to come get some coffee?" Andrew, the handsome classmate Sebastian had been eyeing for a while, said while leaning towards Sebastian.

"And maybe after the coffee, we could do…other things." Andrew grinned wickedly at Sebastian.

Sebastian gave a small, lewd smile and was about to accept when the image of a small iron gate flitted through his mind; he then apologetically shook his head.

"Sorry man, I got some work to do. But maybe some other time, yeah?" He smiled again before walking out of the classroom, barely restraining himself from jogging.

Once he was out of the classroom though, he froze. What did he just do? He had been planning on chasing that guy for weeks. And now Andrew was just offering himself up like a silver platter, and Sebastian was saying no?

But then another image popped into his brain; one of Kurt, and his broad muscular shoulders underneath his leather jacket, and his lean, toned legs, and…Sebastian shook himself out of it. Hummel was attractive, simply from an objective viewpoint. It didn't mean anything.

But one thing was for sure; Sebastian's curiosity was never something that could be sated easily. He simply had to reacquaint himself with the other boy, just to see for his sake.

Making up his mind, he set off for the place where he had left Kurt earlier. Five minutes later, the gate came into view and Sebastian lightly cursed when he saw the gate closed securely with no lock or handle in sight.

He approached it slowly, trying to examine it from all angles to see how it could open. He pulled at the latch but it wouldn't budge. He scanned the entrance from all angles before noting how the vines surrounding the black fencing curled around the gate; he started pulling the leaves away from the iron fence to see if there was anything being hidden, when his eye spotted a small latch that controlled the larger lever that was in plain sight. Sebastian grinned at its clever hiding before clicking it up and swinging the gate open. He followed the small, beaten down dirt path that was behind the gate for about a minute, surrounded by light foliage. Sebastian looked around himself in awe. He wasn't anywhere near Central Park, yet here was a tiny, miniature forest hiding behind his college!

After about a minute, the short trees thinned out and grew sparse, and the dirt path slowly disappeared, as the city came into closer focus. Sebastian soon found that it led out to the back of an alley; right behind an elementary school, there was a tight space sandwiched in between a chain-fenced playground and a tall, brick building. Sebastian could hear distant noises coming from the street barely visible around the playground, and the thuds of a basketball as children played on the black cement portion of their playground, a small, sad basketball hoop off to the side, drooping a little. He smelled smoke and turned his head to see a girl leaning against the brick wall, gazing with a distant, bored expression at the school. She had a lit cigarette in between her fingers and her blonde hair was cut close to her neck with the ends dyed bright teal. Her baggy shirt was covered by a leather vest, and her knees poked out underneath her ripped, frayed shorts. She was currently tapping her converse-clad feet against the pavement, trying to keep warm even though the air was so cold, her breath was visible in front of her even without the aid of smoke.

Sebastian cleared his throat and looked at the girl expectantly as she slowly swiveled her head around to stare to him impassively.

"As much as I hate to disturb you from, discovering the cure for cancer or something equally as profound, I need you to help me find someone. I'm looking for Hummel."

The girl raised one thinly arched eyebrow at him before turning away and responding,

"Never heard of him before."

Sebastian cocked his own eyebrow and drew up to his full height with his hands thrust in his pockets, smiling a little as he sensed a challenge.

"Oh, really." He drawled. "Because I seem to recall him coming right through here a couple of hours ago. So, you don't even know who the guy is?"

She looked back at him and her eyes trailed over him once, taking in his slim winter coat and slick, dark jeans. Her gaze drifted back to the playground before saying,

"Can't say that I do."

"Really…" Sebastian said, slowly walking towards her with his smile growing. "So you just happen to dress similarly as him, and hang out in the same places he does, without ever once coming into contact with him?"

The girl turned back towards him, but this time Sebastian could swear he saw a hint of playfulness in her eyes. She put her arm up and tapped her finger against her chin in mock thoughtfulness.

"Hmm…what was his name again? I don't see to recall anyone but maybe if I reeeeally think about it…"

Sebastian gave a self-satisfied smile before saying,

"Kurt Hummel, the walking gay pride float? Although by the looks of it, he's certainly changed up his style now-a-days…"

A frown flitted across the girl's face but in a blink it was gone.

"Ah yes, Kurt! That seems to jog my memory a bit!"

She leaned up from the wall and turned towards him resignedly.

"Look, dude, Kurt told us that if some preppy jock-looking guy came by here that we were supposed to get rid of him. But you seem pretty persistent, so I'll let you in on something. I don't know what you're trying or what you want with him, but the guys got a heart of steel; I wouldn't bother if I were you. And he isn't here right now, so get lost and try back another time."

Sebastian's eyebrows lifted in surprise momentarily before he shifted back into his cocky face.

"Ah, so Kurtsie's trying to ignore me, huh? Well, I'll just have to try again later. Tell him I say hi, and give him this for me." He winked at the girl who looked at him with an expression that screamed 'really?' before turning back to leave.

"I'll give you credit though, you're a cute preppy jock-looking guy!" She yelled as he made his way back on the dirt path. Sebastian's light chuckling was the last thing she heard as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian made it a habit over the next few days to spend his free days in his college courtyard, and his free nights frequenting gay bars. He convinced himself that it was for no particular reason, and if he happened to refuse dancing with gay men so he could keep watch on the door, well, he didn't see how that had anything to do with anything.

He particularly enjoyed sitting in the lounge of a building near the back of the campus, right near a hidden exit that he had conveniently forgotten to have existed. He would hold his cup of coffee and watch students walking outside through the large glass windows; not looking for anyone in particular, of course.

Sebastian didn't spend his time focusing on anyone but himself. That's the way it had always been. And obviously, that's the way it would be forever.

Obviously.

So on one particularly cold day in the beginning of December, he had a hard time convincing himself that there was no reason he was stumbling outside after catching a flash of pink hair and black leather through the window moments before.

"Kurt!" He called out, the wind sweeping away his voice so it was barely audible. However he could have sworn that he saw Kurt's head tilt to the side a tiny increment, before shifting back with a quickening of pace.

He swore lightly under his breath before hurrying along after Kurt; he didn't suspect Kurt would be this resistant.

By the time Kurt made it to the alley, Sebastian was almost behind him. Kurt previous walking was now replaced as he lazily walked over to the brick wall and leaned against it, pulling out a cigarette. He raised his eyebrow at Sebastian questioningly, who shook his head, before lighting it and taking a puff.

"Well, if it isn't the douche-nozzle again. What could you possibly want now, Smythe?"

"Oh, nothing. Can't a guy want to catch up with an old pal?" Sebastian said, smiling an easy and hopefully nonchalant grin.

"Sebastian, the last time we saw each other was the summer before freshman year when you spotted me at the coffee shop and badgered me for 10 minutes about pursuing a career as a female model."

"Hey, I was just trying to find you some alternatives and cheer you up after the whole NYADA thing!" Sebastian retorted.

"I still don't know how you found out about that, which is creepy enough, but let me try asking nicely: why the hell have you been following me for a week?" Kurt finished, glaring accusingly.

Sebastian paused for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck in what he hoped was a casual gesture. He couldn't possibly tell Kurt the truth: that it was nice to see a familiar face, and he wanted to spend more time with him. It wasn't like Sebastian didn't have any friends; he had gotten much kinder than the jerk he was in high school, and he was on a friendly basis with a large circle of people, but he did get a little bit lonely occasionally. He didn't have anyone close, (the few times he had attempted having a boyfriend were disastrous) and he couldn't help the urge to latch on to someone who he had known for a while.

"Well I wouldn't have had to follow you if you weren't avoiding me!" Sebastian blurted out.

Kurt managed to raise his eyebrow coolly but the way he darted his eyes away showed that he was a bit flustered.

Sebastian took a deep breath and tried again.

"Look, all I was thinking was, maybe we could hang out together. It's a big city with a ton of people; isn't it nice to see a familiar face?"

Kurt scoffed and avoided Sebastian's eyes as he stared at the ground and retorted,

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but my face isn't so familiar now, wouldn't you think?" Sebastian looked up, a bit surprised at this response, and quickly responded.

"I wouldn't say that. You can put on all the hair-dye, metal, and make-up you want, but I'm sure you're still the same old lady-gay inside." He finished teasingly.

Kurt quickly looked up and met Sebastian's eyes, something in them that was unreadable. But it just as quickly passed as his eyes darted away and Kurt straightened up from the wall, pushing out his shoulders in an attempt to look bigger.

"As _appealing_ as your offer sounds, I have much better things to do than waste my time with some washed up preppie. See you around…but hopefully not."

Kurt swiftly strode away, going out the alley and turning onto the busy sidewalk in the main street. Sebastian watched him go, his heart falling a tiny bit each step.

Here he was, again. Cast out at sea into the big, scary world. Alone, just like the first time.

Well, Sebastian always was a fighter. He didn't get so many 'boyfriends' and opportunities by doing nothing. He hastily made his way after Kurt, making sure to put on speed but not alert Kurt of his presence.

Sebastian really had to fix his tendency to follow people. But hey, when he finally caught up, people were usually happy to see him.

Usually.

"Jesus! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Sebastian hid his uncertainty behind a smug, self-satisfied grin.

He had followed Kurt half a block to a small abandoned football field, which was technically more of a plot of dead, frozen grass, but it had a decent set of bleachers with a small locker room and office behind them.

Kurt had ended up cautiously (not cautiously enough) looking around himself before heading to the office and sneaking a small pen-knife into the door's lock until it clicked open. When he closed the door behind him and Sebastian had approached it, he noticed the numerous scratches on the doorknob-probably the result of years of abuse and breaking-and-entering it had been going through, maybe all from Kurt.

He had given Kurt about a minute to himself before knocking twice and then promptly flinging the door open without further notice.

He had come across a strange sight: Kurt Hummel, wearing _glasses_, scrutinizing a stack of papers that were messily strewn all over the dingy desk. It was an odd sight in contrast to the way Kurt acted and dressed; Hummel just sitting there at a normal looking desk, yet still in his baggy cut up jeans, leather jacket, and trade-mark piercings and pink hair spikes.

"Hey princess! I gave you the benefit of the doubt that you were just having a temporary lapse in sanity before, so I came to hear what you had to say now that you're of sound mind. Although with the number of tight dresses you've been squeezing into all your life, I'm not sure if you have enough brain cells left for that to ever happen."

Sebastian inwardly scolded himself. He hadn't been this much of a jerk since high school; for some reason, Kurt just made him more mean than teasing. It wasn't helping that Sebastian was completely thrown off by Kurt's new persona, although he would never say anything. Kurt barely contained his indignation as he slowly stood up and hastily pulled his glasses off.

"Look, _Sebastian_. I know it's hard for your puny little mind to accept that you just got rejected, but sometime or another it's gonna have to seep through into your brain amidst all that hairspray. By the way, all this following technically makes you a stalker. Just when I thought the criminal chipmunk couldn't get any creepier."

The corners of Sebastian's mouth only turned up more at this.

"You haven't called me that in three years. Hey, what're all these papers?" Sebastian said, completely disregarding Kurt's disgusted and disgruntled expression.

He began attempting to look through them, ignoring Kurt's squawks of indignation (which he quickly disguised with coughing before resuming with much "manlier" yells) and swats at the hands. He managed to catch the title of one of the packets before Kurt was on the other side of the desk and shouldering his way into Sebastian's personal space.

"Look _buddy_, I don't know who you think you are, but normally when someone is unwanted, they _leave_. So let me try to clear this up a bit. Go. Away. I don't want you anywhere near me." He hissed threateningly. Sebastian again ignored him and followed up with,

"Does that say 'Roman Mythology II' on it?" Kurt's face blanched for a moment until he was digging one finger hard into Sebastian's chest, resulting in a painful wince.

"_Get_. _Out_." Sebastian raised his hands in an attempt at passiveness before saying,

"Kurt, are you studying?"

"I don't see why that is of any of your concern!" Kurt snarled. But when Sebastian merely raised a questioning eyebrow, Kurt's shoulders slumped a little in defeat.

"Well when you don't attend a single one of your classes, you gotta learn the material some time or another, right?"

"Huh, how 'bout that. Porcelain not going to his classes, who would have thought?" Sebastian said absently while he drifted towards the books on the desk and examined them. Kurt's eyes narrowed at his scrutiny and huffed,

"Well I don't know if all that crap you put in your hair has seeped into your visual cortex, but in case you haven't noticed I'm not the same person I used to be."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows at this.

"Really? You sure sound the same. Still talk the same. Still kinda look the same, besides the case of puberty and leather you got going on." Sebastian didn't want to admit how startling Kurt's changes had been at first, but he didn't want Kurt to know that he managed to catch him off guard.

Kurt's face was wiped blank at that and he stood for a moment with his jaw slightly slack and something unreadable in his eyes before his back went rigid again and said,

"Well how's this for different: leave before I find out where _you_ live, follow you home, and in the middle of the night sneak in and rip your balls out." Kurt snarled, his hands fisting in the front of Sebastian's shirt.

Sebastian's mouth curled up in a smile from amusement, slightly impressed. He raised his shoulders in mock apology before retorting,

"I'll leave if you let me buy you coffee."

**A/N: **It's been a month and a half, the story hasn't even gone anywhere yet, and I SUCK so I deeply apologize that this story has been moving so slowly. Life is death right now so this and my other story may be cranking extremely slowly, so if you do like the story please bear with me and I promise I won't abandon them! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and know that reviews are the best form of encouragement 3


End file.
